Candyman
by AthenaAD
Summary: "Hei, apa kalian pernah mendengar cerita 'Candyman?"/ Warn: "Jangan baca di malam hari kalau takut."
1. chapter 1

**A Fanfiction Story by AthenaAD**

 **Candyman**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta**

 **Warn: Jangan baca ini pada malam hari**

 **Happy Reading**

•••

Suasana di kelas 11-A SMA Pulau Rintis itu tidak berubah. Berisik seperti biasanya. Bahkan riuhnya kelas itu terdengar hingga ujung koridor.

Ingin tahu penyebabnya?

Semenit yang lalu, Yaya selaku ketua kelas dari 11-A baru saja menyampaikan kalau guru yang bersangkutan tidak hadir karena sedang menjenguk sanak saudaranya di Kuala Lumpur. Tentu saja, kabar gembira itu disambut dengan pekikan bahagia dari seluruh murid.

Dan beginilah jadinya, kelas menjadi tidak terkendali. Persis seperti ibu-ibu yang main seruduk demi mendapatkan sembako gratis dari pemerintah.

"Eh, kawan-kawan, apa kalian pernah mendengar cerita 'Candyman'?"

Seruan Stanley mengundang seisi kelas untuk melihat ke arahnya. Wajah mereka memancarkan rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan yang cukup besar karena topik yang diangkat Stanley tidak biasa.

"Apa itu Stanley?" Tanya Ying.

"Itu Urban Legend. Aku tak tahu asalnya dari negara mana." Jawab Amora tiba-tiba.

Boboiboy terkejut. "Kau tahu?"

Amora menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Cukup tahu,"

"konon jika kalian menyebut namanya sebanyak lima kali, ia akan muncul di belakangmu dan membunuhmu dengan kait di tangannya." Lanjut gadis itu.

" _Well_ , aku baru mendengar hal semacam itu." Ucap Fang sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kalian penasaran, aku bisa menceritakannya untuk kalian." Ujar Stanley kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Amora memandang Stanley dengan tatapan dingin. " _Don't ever you try to do that_." Yang sayangnya diabaikan oleh Stanley.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya ingin bercerita. Apa itu salah?"

" _Whatever_. Yang jelas aku sudah memperingatimu, resiko kau tanggung sendiri." Balas Amora.

Mereka semua duduk saling berhadapan membentuk lingkaran dengan Stanley yang berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran tersebut. Pemuda itu menarik napas kemudian mengontrol wajahnya untuk mendukung cerita agar lebih menyeramkan. Sementara itu, yang lain sudah siap mendengarkan.

"Jadi, 'Candyman' adalah sosok pembunuh keji dengan kait berdarah di tangannya. Dia muncul dari cermin, dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah dan dihinggapi lebah."

Stanley menatap satu per satu orang yang mulai menunjukkan ketakutannya, meski belum seberapa. Stanley sedikit menyeringai senang, usahanya membuahkan hasil yang baik.

"Dulunya, sosok 'Candyman' ini adalah seorang pria sejati. 'Candyman' adalah seorang budak berkulit hitam yang berprofesi sebagai pelukis bernama Daniel Robitaille. Suatu ketika sang majikan memintanya untuk melukis putri kesayangannya. Tapi setelahnya, Daniel mulai jatuh cinta dengan putri majikannya dan akhirnya keduanya memulai hubungan."

Stanley berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Rasa takut mulai menghampirinya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Hingga suatu hari, sang majikan mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Ia marah besar lalu mengumpulkan massa untuk mengejar Daniel hingga ke luar kota."

 **DEG**

Ia mendadak menghentikan ceritanya saat semilir angin menerpa tengkuknya. Sangat dingin. Seolah ada yang sengaja meniupi tengkuknya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga merasakan dirinya seperti sedang diawasi. Namun ia mencoba berpikir positif, karena Amora sedari tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Berbekal garpu rumput dan sekawanan anjing, mereka mengejar budak malang tersebut dari perkebunan hingga sungai. Akhirnya, budak tersebut kelelahan dan terjebak di dekat gudang tua. Orang-orang tersebut menyudutkan Daniel lalu memotong tangan kanannya dengan gergaji berkarat. Kemudian mereka menutupi tubuhnya dengan madu dan melemparkannya ke dalam sarang lebah. Ia pun akhirnya meninggal karena luka-lukanya."

"Tetapi tidak sebelum ia mengutuk orang-orang yang membunuhnya dan bersumpah akan kembali untuk balas dendam. Oleh karena itu, seperti yang dikatakan Amora, jika kalian menyebut 'Candyman' hingga lima kali, ia akan datang untuk membunuhmu. Tamat."

Stanley berhasil menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia mengatur napas untuk menenangkan dirinya yang gemetaran. Bukan hanya dia, tapi murid-murid lain pun sama takutnya.

"Haiya, seram sangat _wo_." Ucap Ying kemudian saling berpelukan dengan Yaya.

"Benar tuh. Seram betul." Timpal Yaya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau hantu itu ada, tapi harus kuakui kalau ceritanya cukup menyeramkan." Ujar Fang seraya membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali. Boboiboy mengangguk membenarkan.

Sementara Gopal? Jangan ditanya. Ia sudah pingsan sedari tadi karena tak mampu menahan ketakutannya.

Stanley tersenyum puas. Ia berhasil menakuti teman-temannya dengan ceritanya.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika suhu ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin.

"A-apakah.."

 **PATS**

 **PATS**

 **PATS**

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka semua tak dapat menahan kengerian yang begitu terasa. Lampu kelas tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip dengan sendirinya. Kelas pun terlihat gelap, padahal cuaca di luar sana sangat cerah.

 **PATS**

 **PATS**

 **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**

Jendela dan pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Mengundang teriakan takut dari beberapa siswi. Boboiboy dan Fang segera berlari ke pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Sayangnya pintu tak bisa dibuka, bahkan ketika mereka mendobraknya berkali-kali.

Seolah ada yang menahannya dari luar.

"Bagaimana ini?! Kita tak bisa keluar!" Pekik Boboiboy.

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

"KUMOHON SIAPAPUN DI LUAR SANA! TOLONG KAMI!"

Keduanya menggedor pintu, berharap orang-orang di luar sana membantu membukakan pintu. Tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Sekolah terasa begitu sepi, seperti hanya ada mereka saja di sekolah.

 **BUAG BUAG BUAG**

 **KLIK KLIK KLIK**

Tiba-tiba kenop pintu berputar berkali-kali seperti hendak memaksa masuk, disusul dengan suara gebrakan brutal pada pintu.

Hanya saja gebrakannya berbeda. Seperti... dihantamkan dengan benda berat.

 **BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! BUAG!**

Boboiboy dan Fang sontak mundur dengan gemetar. Ada yang tak beres disana.

"Ini semua karena kau."

Suara yang rendah dan dingin membuat atensi seisi kelas berpusat pada Amora. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan tajam, seolah bisa menguliti orang dengan melihatnya.

"K-kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan hah?!"

"Kau tak sadar?"

Amora duduk kembali di bangkunya dengan sebuah senyuman dingin.

 **"Kau baru saja 'menyebut namanya' sebanyak lima kali."**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **SRATT**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ASTAGA!"

Mereka semua dilanda _shock_ yang luar biasa.

Di hadapan mereka, Stanley terbujur kaku di lantai bersimbah darah dengan kondisi tubuh yang terkoyak dan kepala yang terpenggal.

Sementara itu, sosok 'Candyman' berdiri tak jauh dari Stanley dengan seringai ganjil dan sebuah kepala yang tertancap pada kaitnya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Sudah kubilang untuk tak menyebut namanya bukan?**

 **Tapi kalian masih bersikukuh untuk membacanya.**

 **Jadi, sudah berapa kali kalian 'menyebutnya'?**

•••

 **END**

 **Ini fict horor terpanjang yang pernah kubuat. /mungkin/**

 **Jadi Urban Legend ini adalah mitos tentang hantu seorang budak yang kembali dari kematiannya untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Aku masih belum tahu asal negara Urban Legend ini. Yang jelas, ini adalah Urban Legend pertama yang berhasil membuatku merinding.**

 **Dan barusan, kalian menyebutnya lima kali lho.**

 **Regards,**

 **AthenaAD**


	2. ATTENTION

"Ekhem. Tes 1, 2, 3."

Athena menoleh pada crew dan para staff di studio itu. "Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

Mereka mengangguk. " _All set_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Rolling in 3, 2, 1,"

"ACTION!"

 **KLIK (Lampu padam)**

 **KLIK (Lampu menyala)**

 **Halo readers! Bertemu lagi dengan AthenaAD.**

 **Sebelumnya akan kuberitahu, ini bukan update-an. Mengingat cerita ini oneshoot.**

 **Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya.**

 **Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang terobsesi dengan genre horror, jangan tanya kenapa. Dan disini aku ingin bertanya kepada readers sekalian.**

 **Kira-kira bagus tidak kalau aku membuat drabble cerita horror? Tentunya Boboiboy dkk dan OC Amora Ace menjadi main cast disini. Kalau setuju, silahkan ungkapkan di kolom komentar. Kalau tidak setuju, caranya sama dengan setuju.**

 **Intinya, aku ingin mengadakan vote. Kalau suara yang setuju lebih banyak, aku akan membuatnya. Jika tidak, maka sebaliknya.**

 **Oke, itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Bagi siapapun yang mengira ini adalah sequel ataupun extra chapter dari beberapa cerita horrorku yang menggantung (beberapa bilang begitu), aku mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Regards,**

 **AthenaAD**

"CUT!"

Athena menyeka keringat yang sedikit mengucur di dahinya. "Bagaimana?"

Sutradara cadangan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kerja bagus."


End file.
